Lionesses of Gryffindor
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: We all know of the courage of the men of the Gryffindor House, what of the women. Lavender Brown? Parvati Patil? Ginny Weasley? Faye Dunbar? Who knows of their courage and sacrifice. These are their stories, courage and sacrifices.
1. Lavender Brown

Lionesses of Gryffindor

Lavender Brown.

She wasn't a fighter. She was a lover, a hormonal teenage girl with crushes on the men in the band The Weird Sisters and Quidditch Stars. She wasn't meant to be rolling in the midst of battle, shooting curses and even resorting to muggle fighting.

But somehow Lavender Brown was sorted into the Gryffindor House along with the famous Harry Potter, her next school years would be filled with danger. Somehow Lavender found herself in the heat of battle, she found herself rebelling aginast the Carrows and surviving the Cruciatus Curse. She found herself healing the wounded and comforting the young cubs of Gryffindor House. She found herself face to face with Dolohov, Rookwood and Avery. She fought just as hard as anyone else.

Lavender truly found her place in the war. A mother to the young of Gryffindor. A healer of the wounded boys that came trooping in every night waiting for her attentions to their hex burnt arm and chests. She helped everyone get to bed. Made sure every light was out and every guard was posted. She made sure everyone ate and that everyone's health was reported straight to their Head of House. Lavender Brown was a fighter, but still the lover in her was strong.

Lavender bore the scars of a battle veteran, from the ones that Greyback bestowed upon the left side of her face down to her breast bone, to the thin sliced scars on her upper arms from some of Alecto Carrow's more slowly inched torture.

Many cringed when they saw her face, the left sagging low, open and raw. It was red and constantly itchy. It cut over her left eye and dragged down below her neckline. She wore v-necks and t-shirts, not bothering to cover up her tokens of battle. Her own token of bravery. Only when it was cold would she cover up and even then her scarves all were in dark reds and gold's patterned with lionesses roaring. Lavender was prideful, prideful of her House and of her scars.

Her mother, a moth headed pureblooded witch begged her to get it fixed up or get a potion to disguise the terrible scars. Not seeing the beauty that showed through scars. Not seeing the bravery and courage her daughter portrayed on her face. Lavender immediately balked at her mother's idea, stating that it was her right to wear these scars, showing every coward that ran from the fight what she stood for. What they ought to have stood for. That they should have stood by Harry, by Dumbledore and the Banners of Hogwarts. She was especially showing these off to every damn Slytherin 5th year and higher, they ran like cowards when it came down the wire. They hid away, then they came out and saw how many of their peers they lost, how many were scarred and how many were insane.

Oh yes, Lavender was especially showing these scars off. Lavender was all about pride, she has an abundance for it and she also held grudges. This one would last her entire life.

Lavender was born to be a lover. But somehow along the way she became fighter. A Lioness of Gryffindor House who fought and bleed just as any other, just as Harry did. Ron did. Hermione did and so many countless others.


	2. Parvati Patil

Lionesses of Gryffindor

Parvati Patil

Parvati was flamboyant. Loud. Girly. Proud. Easily the one in Gryffindor that stood out the most amongst her classmates look-wise. The only other person darker than her was Angelina Johnson but she graduated ages ago. Pravati had this way about her that dragged everyone's eyes to her. To her only. When she was young she found it unnerving, into her teenage years she loved every moment of the spotlight. When the War came to Hogwarts she wanted to blend into the background.

However her looks, her bright proud nature immediately attracted every Death Eater in the castle. Engrossed by her exotic looks and the fire that burned brightly they followed her, watching her every move. Being a leader in the Gryffindor House and seasoned DA member this was hardly was Parvati needed. But Neville saw the advantage. Neville the Lion of the Gryffindor Pride found a use for one of his own to help rather than hurt.

She was going to be bait.

So Parvati began. She had Death Eaters following her everywhere, she led them into traps where she would also get caught to not raise suspicion. She wheedled information from them, attended their little parties and began to get to know each and every single one.

Runwood was really a half-blood who has a deathly fear of mice. He liked to drink heavily before his patrol shifts.

Carmmon was blind in his right eye and he has slow reflexes on that side.

Melbourn was born with a gimpy leg that was unable to be healed with potions, he couldn't run.

The list of what Parvati had found out went on and on. Slowly each Death Eater was brought down. Runwood found mice littering his rooms. Carmmon was cursed from the right sides. Melbourn was attacked on patrol by threstals _(of Luna's design of course)._

Parvati was a wellspring of information, a deliverer of news and data. Patrol times, timetable, weaknesses, dates that Death Eater parties came along, locks, code, spells and potions. Parvati was Lioness in the Snake Nest, she crawled low and bit slowly at each one slowly consuming the nest. When the Battle Of Hogwarts came, the Death Eaters thinking her to be with them despite the whole half-blood and Gryffindor business flocked to her. Her plan worked and they were mowed down by the members of the DA.

One Death Eater screamed at her why she had betrayed them, their little kitten as they'd taken to calling her, had betrayed her allegiance. Parvati smiled as she raised her wand and said, _'Only cowards whisper and hiss, I roar now listen to our thunder.'_ She watched as the light left his eyes and she turned to Neville, _'Red and Gold is what we bleed.'_ From then on she fought the night through, amongst the men she had deceived and the brother and sister of her own pride.

Parvati was a lioness through and through, a snake bite here or there didn't make her one of them.


End file.
